The Sky Is Falling!
by Summer Melody
Summary: Ignore the title, I just put it in there as randomness and my inability to think of a good one. Rated PG because of Hyatt's bad health. ;


AN: My first attempt at a fanfic that won't be on a site that goes down forever after I only get to post on chapter for reading, and upload four more that don't get posted. ; Now then, I don't suppose you needed to know that, but I told you anyway, so forgive me.  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I even need to put one of these? I don't own Excel Saga. If I did, then why would I be writing a fanfic about it?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Excel had managed to find another part-time job, and had gotten Hyatt to apply for the job, too. They were waitresses at a small little fifties-style diner. Excel was, as usual, entergetic, and was hopping, skipping and jumping to each table that she took orders from. This amused the customers. Hyatt, on the other hand, had fallen down earlier and couldn't stand back up, so she had to crawl to each table like a worm, then grab the sides of the table and try to pull her fragile self up.  
  
Mince was doing her usual routine of trying to get out of the apartment while no one was around. The brain of the white puppy was working overtime to try and figure out what could get her outside. AHA. She could ram the door with a log. Problem was, there weren't any logs in the apartment. Mince looked around...there was nothing. Mince began thinking again, trying desperatley to find a way out of the apartment. Windows: locked. Door: locked. No help there. Well, she could do one thing... Mince jumped up, her paw batted the lock of the door open, and she sat back down to think of a way to open the door.  
  
Hyatt had been allowed to stay in the kitchen and rest, as she had "fainted" several times already. Excel continued to peek into the kitchen whenever she picked up an order. Hyatt was sitting there quietly, apparently not noticing that she had blood coming out of her mouth. Thank God that the chef was too busy cooking to notice. She continued to hop, skip and jump to each table. Hyatt just sat there, staring at the wall. She then noticed that she had blood coming from her mouth, and she wiped it off with a paper napkin that she then put in the trashcan.  
  
Mince had proceeded to pound on the door with a sledgehammer she had gotten who-knows-where. Excel and Hyatt's neigbor, Watanabe, had gotten annoyed by the noise, and stomped over, opening the door. When he saw no one, he looked down and saw the white puppy, staring up at him like he was a god. Watanabe blinked. This had happened once before, in a flood. Cherubs floated down from the heavens and hovered around Mince. Mince was sparkling. Ultimate bliss. Mince bowed her head as a thanks to Watanabe-sama, as she decided to call him, since Mince had heard Hyatt call him 'Watanabe-san.' She then continued on her escape route.  
  
Hyatt was working again, trying not to slip on the linoleum. It was slippery, at least to her, anyway. Excel however, could skip, hop and jump without falling. She had managed to not slip for over a half-hour, and she was quite proud of herself. It was then, at lunch hour, that Excel's cell phone rang. It was Il Palazzo-sama. Hyatt said that they could just say that there was a family emergency, and they had to leave. Excel commmented Hyatt on her cleverness, and tried her best to look distressed. Hyatt just walked along behind Excel as they entered the manager's office. "Anno, Tenjou-san, there's been a family emergency and we need to leave." Excel said in her most sincere and convincing sad voice. The manager smiled at Excel. "Well, Akaichou-san, you've been working hard, go ahead and leave. Ayasugi-san, take the day off. You need the rest." He said. Excel smiled at the manager and thanked him, and left, with Hyatt following her.  
  
Mince ran into Excel right after Excel had stepped out of the diner. The cherubs dissapeared. The sparkles dissapeard. Now, a cloud of doom and dissapointment hung over her head. Excel picked up Mince. "You poor thing, did you get lost?" Mince struggled to get out of Excel's grip. "You're that eager to get back to the house, huh? Well then, we'll drop you off before heading to Across." Excel said, and she continued on her path.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ne, ne, how did you like the first chapter? *jumping up and down, excited* My first Excel Saga ficcie. Oh, and if you need them, here are some translations.  
  
Tenjou-san: Mr.Manager  
  
Akaichou-san: Miss Red BUtterfly  
  
Ayasugi-san: (Don't ask. Just read the manga, all you anime watchers.)  
  
Okay! I'll work on chapter 2, maybe today. Maybe tommorow. Maybe in a year. Just kidding! :P Right now I feel the need to draw Excel Saga, so after that I'll probably work on chapter two. 


End file.
